The dragon speaker
by Darkpixy666
Summary: A girl gets dragged beck in time, only to discover she can talk to a flying reptile, who knew?


AN: Another short and randon story that popped out of my head, R&R, please!

The Dragon Speaker

Amelia was sulking as she gazed out of the tinted window of the car. She hated going out in public. Her best friend Patience knew that, but what did she do? Perky Patience dragged her out shopping. The worst thing about the whole shopping issue was the oh-so-obvious fact that they were going to Manhattan to shop.

Amelia slouched in the passenger's seat of her friends sleek Nissan Maxima. The interior was sleek black leather with the best bass sound system a person could buy. There was also a GPS, system originally installed into the car but Patience, who was surprisingly impatient, ripped it out, and installed a small T.V, so that she could watch The Beauty and the Beast, both of their favorite Disney movie of all time. The lights inside the car were red, and the space was amazing, if it wasn't packed with shopping bags from stores we have passed.

Amelia's friend Patience was freaking rich, having both of her parents being lawyers ,but unlike most of the rich snobs, she adored Amelia. They treated each other like sisters. Patience would always buy thing for her, even though Amelia vehemently protested. When she complained earlier that day about not having enough money, Patience laughed it off saying " Oh calm down, I'll get you anything you want, no strings attached, so chill and go along with the ride will you, Amelia?"

That was about four hours ago. Now just as they got into Manhattan, the sun was lowering in the horizon.

"You're quiet." Patience said, as she fixed her short pixy cut brown hair with pink tips.

Amelia looked over at her and responded sulkily " I'm always quiet, Patience." They were completely opposite people. Some days Amelia had to wonder what new virus scrambled Patience's brain so much that she befriended her. Amelia was the shy Goth, always brooding silently in a dark corner wher ever she went. Amelia also had her favorite clothing items on as follows: the tight purple shirt, underneath an angry beaver sweater; Amelia's favorite show, and dark boot-legged jeans which ws faded slightly on the thighs, which covered most of her thick black Boots, which looked like they could have been army material, from the dried mud, caked all over the bottom, to the scuff marks all over the front.

As for jewelry, Amelia had a handcuff metal bracelet; two silver rings with knotted designs carved into them, and an Edwardian style choker. Another large difference that physically seperated Patience from Amelia, would be hair, long Raven locks flowing elegantly down her back, with an uneven cut in the front covering half her face.

A faint line of back eyeliner surrounded her sad royal blue eyes, making Amelia look like a forlorn fairy, along with her heart-shaped face and pert nose.

But unlike her, Patience was a strong willed, and bubbly girl, always wearing pink in some way, with denim Capri's and a multi layered tank top of various colors.

" So, it's time for you to pick, Amelia. Where do you want to go?" Patience asked her, poking Amelia in the ribs.

" How should I freaking know?" Amelia snapped, rubbing her now sore side.

Patience went quiet for a moment, apparently deep in thought, as she drove across the bridge connecting Manhattan to New York City. Occasionally she glanced over at her with her ever-so-complicated thoughts, swarming in her bright hazel eyes, when she suddenly snapped her manicured fingers together shouting " I got it. There is a perfect little antique shop that gets a whole bunch of cool Celtic stuff. You'd love it Amelia."

Amelia didn't even get a remote chance to answer, for her lungs were too busy squeezing air out of her tight throat, as Patience swerve recklessly between cars, driving at an insane speed limit, for a city so crowed. There had to be some law, prohibiting people like her friend from driving.

" Be calm Amelia, nothing bad is going to happen to you, just chill. Breathe," she babbled to herself incoherently, as Patience screamed out her window, at a pair of very unfriendly looking thugs that were just standing in the street.

It took a torturous three minutes until they had finally parked, as Amelia clutched the car as if her life depended on it, Patience grinned into the rear view mirror, placing bright pink lipstick on her lips.

"Good LORD, Patience. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Amelia shouted as soon as her lungs began to work again.

Amelia resisted the urge to grind her teeth together in frustration, as her friend blandly ignored her, skipping out of the car.

This just wasn't a good idea, Amelia thought to herself.

The bell on the door jingled loudly as Patience and Amelia walked in. She hated to admit it, but her friend was definitely right. Amelia loved the place. There were all sorts of knotted designs, in Gaelic and Norse. As Amelia stood in the middle of the small shop, opened mouthed, she heard Patience saunter over to the counter, where a red headed guy in a kilt stood, chirping " Why I believe this is your lucky day sir. You see, my friend over there is completely obsessed with this stuff, so you might want to think about ordering some more things in. I think she might buy half your shop."

While they idly chatted away, Amelia flitted around the store like a sprite, fluttering her fingers delicately over every item in the shop, eyeing it all like candy. But then something urged her towards the glass holding very old yet mystical looking Celtic pendants.

There was one in particular that caught her attention. It was made of silver, with a Celtic design that swirled in, creating sharp edges holding a sapphire within the middle.

Without looking away from the piece, Amelia called over her shoulder, " Do you know the history about this pendant?"

"Ahh, so you've taken a liking to that one, have you?" the red haired man with a pot belly said as he lumbered up beside her, keys dangling from his belt.

Rubbing his non-visible chin with his hand, the man said, " There's said to be a curse upon the ring. A dragon lord in late 16th century Scotland, was said to have worn this necklace, and that if lost, only a true dragon speaker who wore the necklace would bring it back to him."

The mans eyes clouded over, as he told the story, but he shook it off, shuttering as he said " Never touched the thing myself. You can have it for five dollars."

Amelia beamed at the man, saying, " I would love to buy it." He unlocked the glass case, and gestured for her to take it, clearly believing in the curse. Silly man, Amelia thought, as she took the pendant.

It began to warm in her hands, creating a greenish glow, but no one seemed to notice but her, as she placed the necklace over her head, where it rested on her neck.

The room began to buzz, and swirl, when a deafening roar was heard. Amelia closed her eyes, and curled up into a ball, relaxing only when all was quiet.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and shot up, ogling the surrounding which she now found herself in.

IT was a vast landscape with green rolling hills, a very large castle in the distance, beyond a huge forest. And there were things moving. Very big things that looked suspiciously like the dragons she had seen in her kid books. The pendant at her neck got warmer, even as it began to hover.

Screaming, she tried to take it off, but the pendant wouldn't budge. Desperately Amelia pulled at the chain but to no avail. Just then, a very loud thought entered her head, " Calm down. It's not going anywhere", except the thought wasn't Amelia's, and the fact that it was very manly.

She jumped, looking around, when a huge shadow fell over her.

"Gasp" she exclaimed before, a black dragon about the size of the castle she saw in the distance, landed a few feet in front of her. Its intelligent blue eyes gazed down at her before another thought popped into her head.

" Yer young for a dragon speaker. And ye wear odd clothing." It added, as the dragon cocked its head to he side, much like a puppy.

" You're the one who is talking in my head?" Amelia gasped as she backed away.

The huge European dragon bared his very sharp white teeth in what she thought was a grin, as a coughing snort came out of its mouth, before he said " Yes, ye have much to learn Amelia."

She widened her eyes, and opened her mouth, before closing it, and shaking her head, muttering under her breath " I'm not even going to ask."

Another snort resounded throughout the valley, before; he bent down on all fours, revealing what looked like a saddle, as he rumbled, " Climb onto my back Amelia. We must go."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and gave him a suspicious look as she asked warily " You're not going to eat me or something?"

" NO!" was the curt reply.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving. No need to get testy." Amelia snapped back, as she climbed onto the dragons back.

They were in the air in no time, Amelia clutching to the saddle tighter than she did in Patience's car.

Trying not to focus on the ground below her, she glanced at the scales. They were as black as night, glinting off a metallic shin, and they looked very smooth. Gently, she laid a hand on its neck, felling the scales, which were as soft as duck feather, but undeniably strong.

They flew for only a few minutes, but Amelia and the dragon soon landed in front of the gate to a very large castle. There was little movement; even the trees were still. Sidling closer to one of the dragon's legs, Amelia asked softly " Why is it so quiet?"

He glanced down at Amelia for a moment and then answered, " He is aware of yer presence, and will be out shortly."

She shivered in apprehension. There was something sizzling in the air, but maybe that was because she was standing next to what was supposed to be a mythical creature.

Whatever the reason was, she didn't want to mess with it.

Soon, she heard the flap of wings. No, it couldn't be. Amelia looked up into the sky, and gape, open-mouthed at the forest green dragon, gliding towards them at an unnerving speed, with a rider on his back.

Squeaking in alarm, Amelia didn't think twice about running under the huge black dragon, and hiding behind a thickly muscled leg.

" Don't be frightened little one." The dragon said softly to her, looking beneath his belly at Amelia, who was clinging arm and legs against a huge clawed foot.

She only held on tighter, the coward she was, when Amelia felt the rush of wind from the wings of the other dragon, which's eyes were a golden color.

Then a deep resonating voice bellowed towards them " So Lucian, ye have found yer companion. Lets see the man then."

Amelia shyly glanced around the dragon she now knew as Lucian's leg, towards the towering highlander with a green and blue kilt on, adorned with a loose-sleeved ivory colored shirt, and thigh high boots.

The men cocked his head slightly towards the green dragon, which was now looking at him.

She noticed one thing. The dragons and mans eyes matched in color. Just like Amelia and Lucian. But while her hair was black, his was a dark brown tied back.

The mans golden eyes widened as he turned an incredulous look on Lucien " He is a lass? There has no' been a female rider."

As if to prove its point, the green dragon glared at Lucian, who snorted smoke, and lifted his leg, the one Amelia was clutching.

With a startled 'oomph" she lost her hold, and fell down.

Rubbing her sore bottom, Amelia glared at him, snapping, " You don't have to be so rough."

All she got was a grunted " Sorry" in her mind, before she turned a startled gaze towards the Scottish highlander who was staring at her as if Amelia came back from the dead.

Slowly he came forward, and murmured, " You came back." Before, picking up a startled Amelia, and swinging her around.

" But I don't know you." She wailed, trying to push away.

" Of course ye don't." The men replied in his Scottish burr, " Yer a couple of years younger than when we first met, but tis ye, Amelia."

This highlander got a little too much fresh air, Amelia thought to herself. He was nuts.

Slowly she pulled away, arms outstretched as if to warn him off, as she demanded, " How do we know each other?"

Sitting down on a boulder, he replied, " Ye have heard of the curse right? Well, I had the curse put on so that ye could find me in the future. Yer memory got wiped out when ye went back, tis normal. We are married."

Shaking her head in denial, Amelia pointed out that she was only twenty-two, she just got out of college, and that she had never seen him, when all of the memories flooded back. She remembered everything. Though fuzzy, but there was something else.

Amelia looked around, only to see the gates open, and a small child of four with black hair and golden eyes, grinning cheekily at her as he yelled " Mama."

Still in a daze, she settled the child against a hip, gazing at the man in confusion, whispering " Cole?"

She thought they were all dreams, Amelia had been having for the past two years, but they were only memories from anther life. . . .weird.

Lucian folded his wings and sat down on the ground saying, " They were memories, Amelia. And now you have come home to us."

She stared off into the setting sun, and the last thing she heard, was a whisper in the wind " Welcome home."

AN: My most randon ending yet ^_^


End file.
